Paul Dobson
Paul William Dobson (born December 7, 1963 in London, United Kingdom) is an English-Canadian voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Brian Dobson and Michael Dobson. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Dad (2012) - Glassjaw, Cop (ep13), Manager (ep5), Manny (ep11), Super Ninjoid (ep3), TV Salesman (ep7), Thug (ep11), Vault Voice (ep10) *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (1999) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)\He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Carnivus, Claw Guy #1 (ep22), Kronis/Trap-Jaw, Man-E-Faces, Snake Face (ep31), Thing In Pool (ep32), Tri-Klops, Wizard 3 (ep35) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Ki-Adi-Mundi (ep2) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Ki-Adi-Mundi (ep2) *ReBoot (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2011-2012) - Goliath (ep6), King Saul (ep6), Lucifer (ep1), Pharaoh (ep4), Satan (ep1), Serpent (ep1) *The Cramp Twins (2004) - Polisher Man (ep36) *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Whenua, Nidhiki *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Sidorak, Whenua *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Barrel Roll *Hulk Vs (2009) - Hogun *Planet Hulk (2010) - Beta Ray Bill, Additional Voices *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Hogun 'Movies' *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Dasher, Elf Referee at Games 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) - Hugo *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Myoga, Naraku *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Charlie Chapman, Tomski (ep28), Vladimir (ep27) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Mr. Wily, Magic Man *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2003-2004) - Jabberwock *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Jabberwock *Shakugan no Shana (2006-2007) - Alastor *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Peter Spikes, Tito Langar (ep3) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (1994) - Billy Kane *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1994) - Wolfgang Krauser 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Folken Fanel *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1999) - Hauer, Additional Voices *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Graham Aker *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Lord Akaike 'OVA - Dubbing' *Please Save My Earth (2000) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Devon Rodgers *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Adam Kilborn *Damnation (2009) - Dark Seraph, TDX *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Psycho - Mechanic, Sgt. Dwight Boykin, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Sgt. Dwight Boykin, Survivors *Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak (2016) - Coalition Strike Fighter, Gaalsien Fleet Ops, Kapisi Captain *Hulk (2003) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster (2000) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath *Need for Speed: Payback (2017) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Chaos Predator, Chaos Space Marine, Gabriel *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Chaos Predator, Chaos Space Marine, Gabriel, Lysandros 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Zaan *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Mister Bushido (Graham Aker) *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Myoga, Naraku *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Angildan, Male Criminal *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - August, Gazel, Quval Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (24) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors